Playing with Puzzles
by mc97
Summary: Meghan is pregnant again, except this time her new child is destined to die. Puck is made her new negotiator in a battle of favors, truth spoken lies and regrets. Gambling with death is never a good idea especially when she is more interested in reliving the past than damming the dead
1. Chapter 1

" WE HAVE NO CHOICE MEGAN!" Ash growled out his voice harsh and cold as he shouted. "What would you have me do? This is our daughter, you heard what the oracle said; if we don't do this she WILL die"

"Well this isn't our only option Ash we don't need to get ourselves into even deeper shit by making a dangerous deal. Listen we should just go out and-" Meghan said trying to compromise but was cut off by my interruption.

"You know as much as I love to hear you two bicker my ear drums can only take so much" I said smirking as I walked towards the bikering couple.

"Goodfellow? What are you doing here?" Ice boy asked slightly annoyed at my sudden appearance.

I quirked an eye brown at him and gestured to Meghan.

"Princess invited me, said it was important. So what may I ask, is so big that I have to swim over here from Beijing"

"I'm pregnant Puck" Meghan said bluntly dropping another bomb on me.

"Wow again! Oi you guys sure are busy," I said slightly baffled by the revelation.

"Wait don't tell me there's another big foreboding prophecy again? Or maybe world war three?" I said with a smirk, noticing ice boy pale (if that was even possible with his vampire complexion )

"Puck um…..well" Meghan started and I just groaned.

"Ugggh I'm having deja-vu , what's gonna happen this time? Is the world gonna split open?"

"This is no laughing matter Goodfellow!" Ash spat his silver eyes cutting into me.

"If we don't so something this unborn child is going to DIE"

"Well that's cheery! How exactly am I supposed to help you with this?" I asked leaning up against a tree, absent mindedly looking around the wyldwood trying to keep my eyes averted from Meghan's bulging tummy.

"We need a favour" Meghan asked suckering me in again with those sincere blue eyes of hers . I melted.

"Fine" I sighed reluctantly.

"What do you need you need me to do?" I asked

And Ash shot Meghan a questioning look, almost as in asking for permission. After a moment she nodded slowly.

"I need you to contact an old friend for me, she's probably the only one that can help us now" Ash said.

"So is there an emergency hot line or something that I can use to reach her? How the hell am I supposed find this "Friend"?" I asked crossing my arms in indignation.

Ash smirked, "You don't find her, she finds you"

"She has taken many names over the centuries but the most recent of which is Nexia Amarillo" he said continuing grinning as he took in my reaction.

"You don't mean….."

"Yes" he sighed, "The angel of death, the grim reaper."


	2. Chapter 2

"You do realize the last time you saw her she tried to kill you," I said with a snort.

"She WHAT?" Megan said her eyes wide and questioning, "You never mentioned that."

"I never mentioned it because it wasn't important, she obviously didn't succeed," Ash said, his voice dry and almost bored.

"She came pretty darn close" I said with a chuckle, "I remember it took like three weeks for your eyebrow to grow back."

Meghan looked at me, her face contorted in confusion.

"Never insult a woman when she is holding a flamethrower," I said, "Its just not a good

idea, she nearly melted ice boy."

Meghan made a coughing noise as she tried to cover her laugh, I grinned.

"So once I find Grim what do you want me to do with her?" asked starting to pace around the clearing.

"We need you to barging with her. She's the only chance this baby has. I don't care how you do it but you need to get her to the Iron court before Meghan delivers," Ash said, his voice taunt and with buried frustration.

"Why exactly am I the one doing this? Don't you remember the last time I exchanged favours? I gave the guy an ass hat he couldn't take off" I grumbled.

"Because Meghan can't leave the court and with all the complications she's been having I can't leave her side, you are our only other option," the prince said, his voice betraying hints of desperation.

"Okay…I'll do it but it will take a while, how far along are you?" I asked turning back to face the blonde.

"About six months," she replied.

"Well great, I have around three months to track down the most illusive, powerful and ill tempered fey in all of existence and get her to cooperate. Sounds like a walk in the park," I sighed.

"Good because you leave at first light, Meghan and I will leave for Mag Tuiredh in the morning, we'll all camp here for tonight" Ash said before turning to go set up camp.

"So…not that I don't _loooove _the wyldwood but why here of all meeting places, isn't it a bit dangerous for a pregnant lady?" I asked as I ushered Meghan over to sit on a fallen tree trunk.

"I'm pregnant puck not disabled I can handle myself" Meghan said as she squatted down to situate her self on the fallen tree.

"Really? I think that waddle of your suggests differently. You walk around like a little duck," I said with a chuckle and she glared at me

And glared at me

And glared at me

And then glared at me some more.

"Did I say duck? Oh um…..I meant….ugh….. I meant fucked because um…..you know pregnant hormonal woman + weapon = mass destruction," I said hoping to dig myself out of the hole I had gotten myself into

The blond merely rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"So….ummm what's up with ice boy? He seems to be a bit frostier than usual," I said looking down as I picked at the rough bark beneath me.

"Its….this has been hard on him, this whole ordeal he feels like….it's his fault, and all he wants is to protect me and the baby …..and he can't and it's killing him, " she said, and I looked up to find her eyes wide and tearing.

"Hey…princess its okay," I said, my heart breaking as I saw a tear slip down her cheek, "it's okay it's not completely his fault, it takes two to tango right?"

She let out a choked laugh and turned to me with a sad smile.

"Really puck? are you trying to blame me now?" she asked laughing at my conflicted expression.

"Umm….no I was…..ugh….oh looky! I think I heard Ash call, wouldn't want to keep him waiting, and besides you should go to bed, the princess does need her beauty sleep." I managed stutter out, the words holding back a flustered blush as Meghan laughed at my ruffled appearance.

"Good night Puck" she said with a smile, shaking her head at me as she got up to waddle to her tent.

"…..Goodbye princess" I whispered to her retreating form, watching as she disappeared into her tent with ice boy.

I sighed running a hand through my now tousled red hair as I contemplated on what to do.

There is no sense in waiting for daylight when all I can do is sit and ponder about how much Meghan likes playing house.

"_May as well start out now…so if I was a badass angle of death where would I hide?" _I thought and smirked as I remembered something she had said all those years ago, "_I go where I'm needed, I go where the death rate is so high they can't afford to bury the forgotten."_

I remember she had said the words with such sorrow and such sadness it had almost made my heart ache.

I thought …no I knew where she was…. But sadly I made the unwise decision of traveling through the wyldwood at night…..yea looking back on it wasn't the smartest decision ever.

AN: Hello! I am glad to hear some of you are enjoying the story, and responding to some of the reviews, yea I noticed the punctuation was a little messed up once I read it over again but please do remember that I am writing this at like dark thirty AM so my spelling/grammar might not always be top notch


	3. Chapter 3

I ignored the different coos and whistles that rang through the wyldwood as I traveled. I paid no attention to the shifts of movement and crunch of the leaves that indicated something may be following me. I've learned the hard way never to question what goes bump in the night…because you might not like what you like find. But this thing was getting a little to close for comfort.

I stopped abruptly. Halting just quick enough to hear the creature move and stop behind me.

I grinned.

What has sharp teeth, keen yellow eyes and goes bump in the night?

What can stalk you through a dense forest at night a be completely at home?

What do little red heads fear the most?

Well its not the big bad wolf I'll tell you that right now.

Or maybe it is.

"You know wolfie, if you wanted to have a little get together all you have to do is call, maybe we can do lunch? Well as long as I'm not on the menu," I said grinning as the large form of the wolf lumbered out from his hiding place in the shadows.

The wolf's yellow eyes gleamed as he gave me a feral grin, "you would hardly be the most appetizing morsel," the beast rumbled, his voice deep and rich.

"So what brings you to my side of the wyldwood?" I asked, resting a hand on one of my daggers just to be safe.

"Your side? Your in my territory Jester," the beast growled, slowly moving to pace circles around me, causing my to clutch my blades tighter.

"Well please do excuse me for my ignorance!" I said and tried to go on and say more but was so rudely interrupted by my little furred friend.

"My territory or not I've tracked you for a reason, and it wasn't to lay down boundary lines" he rumbled and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I said with a sigh.

The wolf grinned, flashing his sharp fangs.

"It seems as if our little prince has set you on a wild goose chase yet again, your stupid if you think you'll find her on your own"

"How do you know about that?" I asked, my voice sharp.

This quest was most definitely on a need to know bases. If any of the other courts or fey got wind of Megan's complications…they could use it to a dangerous advantage.

"Word travels fast," the wolf answered evasively.

"I bet you think your so smart! Oh my what big ears you have! I bet their useful for listening to gossip!" I snarled, "This isn't a game dog"

The wolf roared, the sound ripped through the surroundings and was nearly deafening.

"DO NOT INSULT ME!" He growled.

"Besides you need me," he said trying to calm himself and resist the urge to tear me apart.

"You don't find death…..she finds you, and regretfully my mistress has asked me to escort you to her," he ground out obviously agitated with his new task.

"Wait …..mistress?" I asked holding back a laugh as I pictured wolfie with a sparkly pink collar.

"I am no stranger to death," was all he offered before trotting off into the darkness ahead of me.

I guess I had no choice but to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up and go through the trod Goodfellow," the wolf sighed impatiently.

"How do I know this isn't a trap, I mean this could be payback for that time I stepped on your tail" I said warily, studying the beast.

"I can't lie! Now I'm not going to stand here and play 20 questions with you, so I suggest you get in that trod before I wrap my teeth around your neck and toss you through it" he growled and I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay Fido don't get your tail in a twist," I said with a smirk before strolling through the portal.

The difference was immediate. The air was sweltering and dry and it seemed to suck the moisture right out of me.

"Well Toto we're not in Kansas anymore," I remarked, grinning as I herd the wolf growl at the pet name.

Golden sand. That was all I could see. It stretched out for miles and miles, curving into vivid patterns and high dunes as the winds blew it into place, like a master painter with his bush.

"So it looks like my hunch was right," I said, brushing the troublesome sand out of my red spikes.

"We must be in the Sahara because this is no ordinary sand box," I said and turned to see the wolf shaking out his stark black coat, sending sand flying everywhere…..and by everywhere I mean directly at me.

"Hey! Really, was that necessary? I'm gonna have sand stuck in places where sand _REALLY _shouldn't be," I grumbled and the wolf snorted.

"GOOD! I hope that sand haunts you for the next month, maybe then you'll be so busy picking it off you'll shut up" he said and padded off in front of me.

I let out a semi-frustrated sigh and took off to catch up with him.

"Sooo…..come here often?" I asked trying to break the unbearable silence that had formed in the two seconds I had stopped talking.

"Are you always this talkative," the wolf growled and I grinned.

"No, only for you Fido" I said dramatically and could hear his little huff of disapproval.

"But you never answered my question," I said in a sing song voice.

"I come here often enough" he answered vaguely.

"Often enough for the boss lady to open a trod for you apparently?" I said.

"You know it takes some serious energy to call up or create a trod, so you must be a pretty important puppy for her to make you a doggy door," I continued.

The wolf sighed and halted his steps. He turned to look at me, his yellow eyes turning more golden then the sand beneath us.

"Shut up" he ground out, his voice calm yet firm and extremely intimidating….needless to say that was the last word I uttered for the rest of that trek.

"Just a few more miles, just a few more miles" I heard him repeat to himself in a soft growl.

I did my best to hold back my laughter, but as usual it found a way to bubble to the surface.

It would be an understatement to say I had a few new scratches by the time we finally reached Death's door.

AN: Hello! I am so happy that this story is making people happy (shout out to Daydreamer your awesome dude, your reviews make _MY day) but now getting down to business, I realized when I was re-reading this that puck is almost kinda hyper in this chapter and he might be a little OOC but that is my fault because I am writing at dark thirty AM (hey! when inspiration strikes, it strikes) and am hopped up on all sorts of good caffeine. (Coffee is gooooooood!) anyways so the hyper thing is my bad but I don't really feel like changing it so….yea, but hey at least a hyper puck is a funny one. _


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open to reveal the humid, small den of death. A small cot lay pushed into the corner of the burrow and a computer desk was outlined against the far wall. The place was almost barren, devoid of any feel of home or warmth.

I watched as wolfie trotted into the dimly lit space seemingly at ease. I watched as his ears pivoted and turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

"About time you got here Baddie , I was beginning to think I would have to come after you," said the husky voice of death as she approached us.

I studied her for a moment as I saw the wolf bound over to her, his tail was wagging at 50mph as she smiled down at him and gave him an affectionate pat. She had changed dramatically since I had last seen her. Her ghostly white pallor had tanned slightly and the dark bags under her eyes had disappeared. She seemed alive…..well as alive as death could be.

"You know I could have gotten here fine by myself, I would have found you sooner or later" I said still dumbfounded as I watched the big bad wolf act like a little puppy.

"No you wouldn't have. I have layers upon layers of spells on the den, the only way to get here is through the trod and even then you wouldn't have seen through the cloaking spells" she said her voice rich with slight amusement.

"Never underestimate my skills" I said throwing her a wink.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and let out a soft chuckle shaking her head.

"You can go now I'm sure you want to get back to the pups, you have my deep thanks for bringing him here in on piece, I'm sure it took a lot of restraint to keep from ripping him open" she said smiling down at the wolf her hand still entangled in his midnight fur.

The wolf peered back up at her, his golden gaze questioning, "Are you sure? You know the perils ahead are no laughing matter Nexia, and I would not hesitate to escort you" the wolf said loyally but death just shook her head.

"No, I am fully capable of handling this, and besides you have your pups to look after, and you know how your wife gets when she's left alone with them too long, she can be even more feral than you" she said with fond smile.

The Wolf looked up at her again, still reluctant to leave. He gave a small whine as Nexia untangled her hands from his fur and ushered him out.

"Go….. you deserve rest" she said and turned away to resume whatever she was doing before we had entered.

The Wolf looked after her for a minute before letting out a sigh an padding towards the door but not before stopping next to me with a growl.

"Take care of her" he snarled out before leaving through the way he came.

I let out a loud sigh before stepping closer to Nex.

"So…he has kids too huh…..what's going on around here is it breeding season or has everyone just gone into heat?" I joked awkwardly.

"Cuz you know if you need someone to help you out, I'm your man" I said giving her what I hoped was a seductive smile.

She just laughed.

"Um no sorry stud but your services wont be needed" she cackled

I pouted, "awwwe come on I thought maybe we could just start were we left off and-"

"No Puck" she growled cutting me off .

"Nexia…..come on I thought we…."

"No…..It was a mistake it wont…it wont happen again" she ground out, her voice strained.

"Besides it was ….it was years ago….you should move on"

"I have…I mean , I…I tried" I said my voice wavering.

I really did try to move on. After she left and broke whatever it was we were starting to build together, I tried to move on. I tried to move on with Meghan. And it had worked, I loved her….and I still love her but I wasn't the one she chose. So I'm alone. I'm always the one that's left out., left alone. And now Nex doesn't even want me anymore, but who can blame her who would want broken goods.

People say that your first heartbreak is the hardest, but for me…the rebreaking is worse.

_**A/N: hey sorry I haven't updated in a while life has been crazy, but I'm back now and hopefully this update makes up for the lost time. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"So…um…..why am I here" I said breaking the unbearable silence that had formed.

She shrugged , "You tell me."

"Come on, you obviously already know" I growled, slightly irritated.

"Humour me" she said crossing her arms and leaning back against the desk.

I glared at her and let out a small huff of annoyance before starting, "Meghan is pregnant again, and since nothing can ever be easy in the Nevernever this baby is cursed, and they don't think it's gonna survive very long and sooooo they have designated me to their negotiator"

"So would you pretty pretty please make a deal with me so we can get this whole awkward reunion over with and I get back to sunning on a beach somewhere?" I said sarcastically.

"So the ice prince seeks to try and make a deal with me again? Does he not Remember what happened the last time he can seeking my help?" she questioned.

I snorted, "I know I sure do, and he should too, you left him some pretty permanent scars as well as a scorched eyebrow"

_It had been just weeks after Ariella's death and Ash was running out of options. He had explored every avenue trying to find a way to bring his love back to him….every possibility but one. He spent days tracking her down, making favours and deals without a second thought just to get information on her. And unbeknownst to him I followed him the whole way through…..she was my friend too and I would do anything to help bring he back. Even stalk a man whom was trying to kill me. It was not long till he found her, tracked her down into an old abandoned where house. He had busted I on her, interrupting her in the middle of a project. "HELP ME!" he had pleaded, "SAVE HER BRING HER BACK TO ME" he had demanded, but death is ruled by no one. _

"_She has moved on, flown to a place unreachable by you at this moment. I cannot and will not defy the laws of nature and destiny to satisfy your selfish whims" she had said her voice hollow but firm. She turned her back on him then and went back to using a blowtorch to mend the old pipes in the warehouse. But Ash would have none of it, he grabbed her whirling her around to face him. But he was foolish and utterly stupid to challenge her, ruled by anger and grief he dared to strike her, to force her to comply with his demands. He had barely unsheathed his sword when she struck. She wielded the blowtorch with a vengeance as she directed the hungry flames into his face. He a cried out in pain as he dropped his sword and his hands went to clutch his now scarred and burnt face. _

_He looked up and her, broken and empty, "please…..just…please" he said, his voice that of a shattered and hopeless being. _

"_No!….now leave, leave with my mercy because I could have done far worse to you today" she growled. _

_I had picked that moment to step in, to risk my life to try and stop ice boy before he did something else stupid and got himself killed. I descended silently from the rafters as a raven, and shifted, transforming in mid air to land on my feet. _

"_Come on ice boy you'd best get going, I think you've pissed her off enough for one day" I said trying to sooth him. _

_But sadly it had the opposite effect. _

"_GOODFELLOW" he screeched and reached for his sword again only for it to be thrown out of reach by Nexia._

"_Listen to the jester Ash, if you wield that weapon again in my presence I will not hesitate" she warned. _

_I whistled, "Wooooo weee I would listen to her ice boy she really did a number to your eyebrow, its clean off!" I joked but he just snarled and tried to lunged at me. _

"_NO!" she commanded. _

"_Prince Ashlyn of the winter court I command you to leave my dwelling at once, failure to comply with my demand WILL result in your death" she ordered. _

_I peered over at her, "Spoken like a true monarch," I commented. _

_She responded with a silencing glare, and then turned her attention once more to the broken prince in front of us. _

_Ash sighed and then slowly left to collect his blade from where it had been thrown before exiting, leaving a deafening silence and a feeling of frostiness in his wake. _

_I looked over to the beautiful dangerous creature next to me and smiled. _

"_So…. Wanna show me how to use the fire thingy?" I asked and grinned as she nodded with a chuckle. _

"PUCK!" Nexia screamed, breaking me out of my nostalgic thoughts.

"I know you're slightly ADD but please try and pay attention to me for five seconds!" she growled, obviously irritated by my daydreaming.

"Hey, I'd pay you all the attention you want, but you broke up with me remember?" I reminded.

She sighed.

"Focus Puck! I believe this negotiation is much more important than our petty relationship issues" she said and I gasped in mock shock.

"Out relationship was nothing but _petty _I seem to remember it as quite passionate and rather thrilling and… dare I say…._sexy" I teased. _

_She merely rolled her eyes and pretended to yawn into her hands to mask her smile of amusement. _

"_But as you wish my lady, we shall get back to business," I said giving her a little bow. _

_This time a small chuckle escaped her as she shook her head trying to gain some composure., _

"_Sooooo ….you want me to stop the death of this child? To make certain it lives? What exactly do I get in exchange for this" she questioned. _

"_I don't know…but im sure we can negotiate…..something….." I said cautiously. _

_She smirked _

"_Would you be willing to give up your emotions?" she asked and my eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Give up my emotions…like turn them off? And never have them again?" I said somewhat shocked. _

_She chuckled, "Oh no I would never ask something so taxing from you Goodfellow, No I want you to give up one of your emotions to me….I….I want to feel your regret…..by the time we reach the iron court I want to know every single regret you have had in your long immortal life"_


	7. Chapter 7

"My regrets? You want to know all of my regrets? What use could you possibly have for that?" I scoffed.

She shrugged, "That's my business, but that's the deal take it or leave it" she said with a smirk.

I waited ….and waited, contemplating how this could back fire and came up with….nothing.

I growled, "rrrrrrgh fine! By the time we get to the iron court you will know all of my regrets and in exchange you will make sure Meghan's baby will have a long happy life!" I said, a slight touch of venom in my voice.

She smiled, "Good , now lets get going. There are a few thing we'll be needing before we get to court and some of them might not be easy to obtain" she said and turned around to busy herself with filling up a bag with various odds and ends we would need.

"What exactly are we going to need because when you say challenging I get worried ….and that's coming from me!" I said with a sigh.

" We just need to pick up a few things I've left in storage" she said with a shrug.

I groaned, "And when you say storage-"

"I mean hiding it in the deepest darkest part of the Nevernever with the biggest baddest monster watching over it" she finished with a feral grin.

"I should have known. Why can't things ever be easy?" I complained.

"Perk up Goodfellow! This should be fun, besides when was the last time you had a good fight?" she said punching my shoulder fondly with a surprising amount of force.

"Ummm…yesterday?" I grumbled.

She chuckled, " Good then this should be a piece of cake for you"

"Oh ya" I agreed sarcastically. "This'll be fun"


	8. Chapter 8

"Puck stop your whining! we're only fifteen minutes into the Wyldwood and you're already complaining " Nex growled causing me to snap out of my sleepy daze with a jolt.

"This is ridiculous! Do you have any idea how many trods i've been through today? And on top of that i'm running on three hours of sleep here! At least let me catch some shut eye before having to risk my life and dodge monsters," I grumbled.

With a sigh she turned back around to face me, her face dressed with a sympathetic smile. "I know you're tired and I'm sorry, but if we're gonna make it back to Meghan in time we need to hurry," she said.

"We are going so deep into the Wyldwood that time doesn't flow naturally there, its time shift is even grater than that of here and the human realm," she continued, her eyes hardening and relaying the seriousness of the situation.

"If you're talking about going to the edge of there world, i've been there and done that," I said with a sigh as if the whole trip was one big bore fest.

She scoffed.

"The edge of the world is a calm vacation compared to where we're going Puck, its time to pull on your big boy boxers and get moving! We'll sleep when we've hit the next check point" she said with a grin.

I swear she must enjoy torturing me.


	9. Chapter 9

NEXIA P.O.V

Its been hours since we've first started out and I'm starting to feel bad for Puck….I'm kinda starting to get worried. There's no more spring in his step and his pestering jokes have lost their enthusiasm. I noticed the change in him when he first arrived but this…..is more severe, this is no mere exhaustion. Even his vibrant emerald eyes have lost their luster. The last time I saw him like this was when….he lost his love. When we lost our love. He was heartbroken before…..but he looks just plain broken and destroyed now.

"Puck," I called out, gaining his attention.

"We've walked far enough tonight why don't we rest here," I suggested and gave him a small smile.

He nodded and in agreement and dropped the backpack he had been carrying.

Now, normally mortal things brought into the Nevernever are rendered useless, but time and experience has taught me that its always better to be prepared and groaning at the weight of your backpack than to be starving to death because you didn't have the common sense to pack some food. I definitely didn't pack lightly for this trip. Oh no that would be a bad idea, I know what's lurking there at the bottom of that sea, you don't want to be going there unequipped and empty handed. But I also tried not to pack too much. I knew we would have to be traveling with whatever load we brought with us so as soon as Puck arrived I straightened things out with him, threw a couple of things in a pack and we were off. Skipping through my personal trod right back into the Nevernever. We started out on course immediately. Trudging through the woods towards uncertain future. But I do know one thing for certain. Puck most definitely isn't alright. He isn't okay. He's being quiet. He's acting like a normal person….and its starting to freak me out.

"Puck…..um…whats…um, whats on your mind? Y-you seem kinda thoughtful," I said wincing at my stuttering.

He gave me a soft sad smile, nothing like his usually mischievous grin. "I'm just…..thinking about our deal," he said, his voice devoid of any mirth or happiness.

I sat down next to where he was leaning up against a tree. "So…your regrets?" I asked tentatively.

He gave a slight nod and a humorless chuckle, "yea i'm thinking about the regrets," he admitted.

"It just occurred to me…..do you realize that every woman i've ever loved, every relationship i've ever had has just fallen apart. Ariellla, you and even Meghan….I wasn't enough for any of you…..you all deserved better. They deserved him," he said his voice cold and bitter.

I reached out my hand, gently grasping his arm tenderly. Bringing his attention back to me, his watering green eyes finely coming back to meet mine.

"I'll have you know I haven't fallen for a certain ice prince that has an icicle shoved up his ass," I said, desperately trying to lighten the mood. There's just nothing worse than a sad Puck.

"No…..you just chose to leave me," he said and I could hear him start to break.

"Puck I-"

"No, Nex it's fine…..its just…..you know what my first regret is? My first regret is that I'm not enough. I regret that I wasn't enough for you. I regret that I wasn't enough for Meghan and Ariella because I loved them both….and I wasn't enough for both of them, and I let them both get away.

_"Silly little boy," I thought. _"I_ts me thats not good enough, and its them that made the mistake."_


End file.
